Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to a new corrective visual device, which while being worn in conjunction with eyeglasses, blocks the field of view of one eye thereby constraining the wearer to exercise greater use of the uncovered eye. This invention is particularly useful in the treatment of strabismus, and similar problems of unbalanced eye musculature by discouraging use of the stronger eye whose visual field is blocked and promoting use and exercise of the muscles of the weaker eye with a clear field of view through the uncovered eye. This invention is also useful when there is a need to conceal the eye because of surgery, injury, etc.
Problems of unbalanced eye musculature and related defects are presently treated in young children by securing an adhesive patch over the stronger eye to promote use and exercise the muscles of the weaker eye. The adhesive patch is extremely irritating for many children, and there is a tendency for the child to pull on the patch and remove the patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 893,972 for an eye guard and shield for spectacles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,573 for an eyeshield, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,376 for occluders for spectacle attachment, come directly in contact with either or both the lens and lens frame of the eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,401 for visual field and lens occluder for eyeglasses only covers the lens of the eyeglasses, which would allow the child to look around the patch.
An object of this invention is to provide a new visual field occluder, which effectively treats unbalanced eye musculature without adhesive contact with the child""s face, yet eliminating the child seeing around the patch.
Another object of this invention is to improve the wear time of the corrective device, thereby possibly reducing the overall time of wearing the corrective device. Since the device is attached to the eyeglasses, and not the skin, the child will wear the patch at all times he or she is wearing their eyeglasses, unlike the adhesive patch which is easy to procrastinate applying because of the irritation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a corrective device, which can be used on either eye, is easy to clean, and is reusable, thereby making it more economical than the adhesive type.
An additional object of this invention is to make it fun for the child to wear the patch by offering different colors and designs.